away
by pinkamenaGx
Summary: intento de sonadow: desde que estamos juntos, ¿que ha sido de nuestra vida? primer fic!


**mi primera historia ;w; gasté muchas neuronas no en hacer la historia, si no en decidirme si subirla o no, pero deseo aportar algo mio de mi a fanfiction sobre el sonadow (?) que vocabulario mas pobre x'D bueno, aquí va :3 enjoy it! 3**

** _ -AWAY_-**

-Eres un baka shadow! o - le dijo Sonic al otro erizo que estaba con él

-y ahora por que? -_- le respondio

-es que, ya no me quieres! ¬¬

-y como rayos sabes que no lo hago?-

-tengo 3 dias que duermo solo! Acaso crees que no pasaría nada!- le resongó el azul

-mira, ya sabes que tengo una carga de trabajo en GUN, muchos agentes fueron dados de baja…aparte, Quien crees que trae comida a la mesa tonto!-

-no me digas tonto! Pero la familia es el equilibrio, yo soy tu familia ahora! 3-

-si, y te quiero mas que a nadie en el mundo, lo sabes, pero esto solo será por algunos días mas, no desesperes, parece que estas como en tus días -.-

-jaja, muy gracioso!- re volteó- bueno, tal parece que te tienes que ir no…?

-si…es la ultima tarde que me quedo….-

-bien, mi querido baka shadow, supongo que nos veremos mañana-dijo cabizbajo

-si…bueno yo t- fue cortada su frase por un ligero beso del azul- amo… o_o

-hee, yo te adoro mi querido shadow-

-te quiero Sonic, y mucho, no te preocupes por mi, todo regresará a la normalidad en algunos días, y haré lo que tu me pidas-

-mas te vale amorsito x'DD ahora lárgate!-

-ok-da un beso en la mejilla de Sonic- adiós!

* * *

><p>Al llegar al cuartel general, platicó con los jefes de GUN, tal parece que tenia mucho papeleo por hacer xD no es de su estilo pero ya no había personal Lol.<p>

Su oficina era bastante peculiar, era un espacio pequeño, con varias armas acomodadas en estantes, un escritorio de madera en medio, sobre el, había 2 fotografias , la primera era de su queridísima maria, a quien nunca pudo olvidar, y la otra era de su reciente imbécil, infantil, receloso e hiperactivo de Sonic, que se podía decir, tal parece que es cierto que los opuestos se atraen xD, pero el lo amaba, y no le daba pena decirlo.

-como desearía estar relajado en mi casa- dijo en un suspiro, con media pila de papeles terminados de organizar

Después de unas 3 horas mas de batallar con su papeleo, fue a entregarlos al jefe de GUN

-vaya, eso fue mas rápido de lo que pensé, shadz – dijo una eriza azul marino, cabello corto y botas altas-

Supongo que estas cubriendo al jefe de su misión, no slayer?

-asi o mas obvio xD, pero bueno, últimamente mobius ha estado tranquilo, y henos aquí-

-si, oye, me preguntaba si esta vez me podrías dejar la noche libre…-

-shadow the hedgehog!, pero estas planeando una noche especial con Sonic-kun!:o

-eh..solo estoy cansado..ya sabes

Disimulas tan mal pequeño shadz, pero bueno, solo por esta vez te dejaré, yo también tengo asuntos que atender con rouge c:

-que? Ahora salieron peleadas?

-NOO claro que no D: me ofendes, solo íbamos a ir de compras!

-ah, bueno, le das mi saludos a ella y si vez a blaze, dile que tengo la película en mi casa, por si quiere pasar a recojerla

-seguramente ella estará con silver, pero aun asi trataré, que tengas dulces sueños~~

-eh, si adiós, buenas noches…-se largo inmediatamente xD

* * *

><p>Mientras esto sucedia, en su casa, Sonic se disponía a jugar videojuegos toda la noche, debía desestresarse con algo, que mejor que jugar un clásico, Sonic CD<p>

-vaya, sin shadow, la casa parece tan fría, monótona, callada…sobre todo por la noche xD

Entonces, luego de llegar con metal Sonic, se propuso ir a dormir temprano, asi que subio la escaleras, se quito los zapatos y a hecharse a la cama

-mmm…me pregunto si del lado de shadow será mas comodo…(se recorrio hacia la izquierda)

-…vaya, no es la gran cosa, pero el aire de la ventana da mas agusto - o –

Shadow corria lo mas rápido que podía, al divisar del otro lado de la calle su casa se emociono mas, incluso se le podía ver sonreir,

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa, decidó sorprender a Sonic, seria un detalle romántico,

Sonic se metió entre la sabanas y abrazó la almohada de shadow, tenia su aroma impregnado en ella, vaya que sentía que lo extrañaba

-mi pequeño shadz…-

-sonic …- dijo en voz baja mientras subia las escaleras, luego entró lentamente…y vió que el pequeño estaba metido en las sabanas, algo muy infantil en el-

-Me extrañabas, lindura?-le dijo en el oído suavemente mientras lo abrazaba

-sha..shadow O,O pensé que te quedarías hoy también, pero qu-

-eso ya no importa, lo importante es que estoy hoy aquí, contigo

-tu, imbécil, me haces tan feliz! ^^

Tiró a shadow a la cama y lo abrazó fuertemente –te quiero mucho mucho shadow!|

-y yo a ti mi pequeño Sonic- le respondio abrazandolo.


End file.
